Eternal Darkness
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Having been adopted at the age of five Renesmee has no idea of who or what she truly is. Then one day she comes across a series of books called The Twilight Saga. Why does the story seems so familiar? How does the author apparently know so much about Nessie's life? Nothing Nessie has ever known will ever be the same again.
1. The Bookstore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: The Bookstore**

 **Nessie's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the isles of the bookstores. I didn't go to Barnes and Noble very often but when I did I enjoyed every moment of it. I made up for my lack of coming here usually by buying a lot of books when I did come.

I was searching through the new releases seaction when they caught my attention. It was a set of five books. They were Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and Eternal Darkness. All written by someone named Stephanie Meyer. Something about these books seemed strange to me. There was even a note on the back of the set from the author claiming that she decided fo do something unusual and write the whole series and release them all at the same time. Rather than over the course of time like authors usually do.

Something was really drawing me to this series of books entitled The Twilight Saga. When I read the description that the series was about about human girl named Bella Swan that fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen I paused for a second. The names rang with such familiarity that I couldn't quite place. No matter how hard I tried.

I just had to buy this series of five books. It would cost me one hundred dollars but something there was something about these books that really called to me and I just had to have them. I purchased my books and left.

I put all thoughts of my strange books aside when I got in my car. There were a lot of other things on my mind as well. I loved acting and was apart of the drama club. Ever since I was in elementary school I would audition for as many school plays as possible.

When I drove up to the house right away I could tell that only my younger brother Matt was home. I came from a pretty large family. I was adopted at the age of five after I had been abandoned on the side of the road. I didn't have any memories of my life prior to being abandoned and I guess that was probably a good thing. I was the only adopted child of three. At the age of 18 William, or Will as he likes to be called, is in his senior of high school. I was only 17 and in my junior year of high school. Matt was only 15 and a junior in high school. My parents were Stacy and Michael. Oh and I had the most unusual name of Renesmee. Most people just called me Nessie though.

Matt ignored me as he continued to play Basketball by himself in the driveway. Another thing about my family is that we were all obsessed with sports. Will played for our high school's varsity football team and Matt played for our school's varsity basketball team. As for me? Baseball was my obsession. I played for our high school's varsity team as well.

With school, the drama club, and baseball my schedule was usually pretty full. That's what made it so difficult for me to go do something as simple as go to the bookstore. Today was one of those rare Saturdays when I had absolutely nothing to do.

I set the books aside when I got inside the house and fixed myself a sandwich for lunch. After lunch I took the books up to my room and set them on my bed. I couldn't shake the strange feeling I got when I looked at Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and Eternal Darkness.

When I started reading the first book I couldn't shake that strange feeling of familiarity with the story. Every time a new character was mentioned I couldn't help but feel as if I'd known someone with those names before. Bella, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Charlie, Renee, and even Billy all seemed so familiar to me.

I continued to read the book. I spent the rest of the day reading Twilight and has even started on New Moon before I went to bed. When I woke up I picked up right where I had left off. Just like Twilight everything in New Moon seemed familiar to me. Like if it wasn't the first time I had heard this story before. When I finished reading that book I moved onto Eclipse and it was the same thing. When I got to Breaking Dawn I started to get a little freaked out because the kid's name was Renesmee just like me. It wasn't just that either it was the way she was described. Bronze curly hair, brown eyes, pale skin. It all described me. I shook my head. Certain that it was all a strange coincidence.

Once I started reading the fifth and final book, Eternal Darkness, I started to really seriously freak out. The fifth book takes place a month and a half after Breaking Dawn ended. In the beginning Renesmee is kidnapped by some strange new vampire and he wipes her memory before suddenly dumping her on the side of the road for unknown reasons. In the book the book Renesmee is dumped on February 14th 2009 in Chicago, Illinois. It was the exact same date and exact same street that I was dumped on.

This would not have freaked out so badly if not for the new few pages. It describes my story on how I was adopted by two people named Stacy and Michael Gonzales. How I had two siblings an older brother named Will who loved to play football. A younger brother named Matt who loved basketball.

The book also described my own personal life perfectly. How I've been obsessed with baseball and acting since I was little. How I would often lie to my parents and saying I was going to spend the night at a friend's house when really I was going to a parties and getting drunk with my friends.

In short I was in utter disbelief. The book was shaking in my hands. Everything besides the getting kidnapped and having my memory wiped by a vampire was 100 percent accurate about me, my life, my family, my friends, everything.

I turned the page and was surprised to find it blank. I turned the page again and it was the same thing. I flipped through the rest of the pages in the book and it was completely blank until I got to the last page.

There were three words written on the last page. Three words that sent shivers down the very base of my spine.

"Renesmee is dead,"

 **Please Review**


	2. Love and Pain

**Chapter 2: Love** **and** **Pain**

 **Bella's POV**

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. It didn't matter how much time, or how many years had gone by the pain never lessened. It never could. It never would. I've learned to live with for the past 12 years. No matter how much I or Edward tried to fill the void that was left by our little Renesmee it never could be filled.

Nothing had ever been the same after my daughter mysteriously vanished 12 years ago. We searched, searched, and searched for her and never found a single trace of her. It was as if she had simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

As a family we broke into the Volturi castle thinking they had something to do with Nessie's disappearance. Jacob nearly tore Aro to shreds before we could get an answer from him. Aro swore that neither he nor his guard had anything to do with her disappearance. Reading Aro's mind Edward determined that Aro was telling the truth.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. 0ver time our search for Nessie began to slow down. It slowed down to the point where the family just eventually gave up. The rest of the family, Edward included, had figured that after so much time had passed Nessie was most likely dead.

I refused to believe that she was dead. Jacob and I were the only ones that refused to believe that Nessie had died. No matter how much everyone else believed it.

"We have to accept what is and do our best to move on," Carlisle had once told me.

Only he himself struggled to move on. Being grandparents was never even thought to be a possibility for Carlisle and Esme. So when Renesmee came along and surprised everyone she turned all of our world's upside down.

The loss of Renesmee had affected us all deeply. Carlisle and Esme lost a granddaughter. Rosalie was like a second mother to Nessie. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett lost a beloved niece. Edward and I lost a daughter.

Edward did something behind our backs that he thought would help fill the void 11 years ago. He went to a foster home and adopted a four year old little girl without any of us knowing anything. Except Alice. Nothing can ever be kept secret from Alice of course

I nearly killed Edward that night for "thinking he could simply replace my daughter with some random stranger child,"

The whole family was angry at Edward for going behind all of our backs and doing what he did. There was one other problem though. We now had a four year old little girl to take care of. Carlisle had suggested that we return her to the foster home because it was "to dangerous to raise a human child,"

I couldn't do it though. Because even though what Edward had done was beyond deceitful little Arabella had grown on me. She was an orphaned little girl. She needed a mother, a father, a family to take care of her. She needed me and I still had a strong maternal instinct. An instinct that told me to take care of her. She could never fill the void or ease the pain that Nessie had left but I loved her. We all grew to love her immensely.

When the Volturi found out about her they wanted to kill her. They thought that because she was a child she lacked self control and would let our secret out by accident. In the end the Volturi stated that as long as she didn't say anything she could remain alive. As soon as she was old enough she would become one of us.

As a family we agreed that we would turn Arabella when she turned 17. She knew this and she was okay with it. There was nothing tying her to her human life. There was nothing holding her back and therefore she agreed wholeheartedly to making the change at 17. The only person who wasn't okay with it was Rosalie. Rosalie didn't want her niece to just simply throw away her human life. To give up on the idea of ever getting married and having kids and grandkids.

It didn't matter though. Arabella was 16 years old and she was getting closer to 17 every single day. Boys shower interest in her but she never really showed any interest in them. I was happy because if she found a boyfriend it might make things more difficult when it came time for her to transform

"Mom! Mom!" I was yanked out of my thoughts at the sound of my daughter's voice calling for me.

"Mom!" she nearly tripped and fell as she ran to me. I'd swear if it weren't for the fact that we weren't biologically related I'd swear that she inherited her clumsiness from me.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I grew concerned when I saw the exasperated look on my daughter's face.

"This book," she wheezed out. I told her she shouldn't run in the cold. After all this was Rochester, New York in the dead of winter

"What book?"

"Its a whole book series about you, dad, Jacob, and the rest of the family,"

"Honey I don't understand what you're saying-"

"Look!" she pressed a book called _Twilight_ into my arms. "Its about you, dad, Jacob, the whole family. Including my sister,"

Even though she had never met Renesmee she still thought of her as a sister.

"Arabella sweetie you're not making any sense at all "

"I know it's crazy. I thought I was crazy when I saw it at the bookstore on my way home from school but it's about all of you,"

I opened the book to the first page and felt my jaw drop. I read the next few pages and I quickly realised that my daughter was right. This was a book about mine and Edward's love story. Stephenie Meyer? Who was this woman? How did she know so much about Edward and I.

I looked up at my equally shocked daugher's face.

"Arabella did you say there were more books like these?"

"Yes," she said as she handed me four of more books. _New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and Eternal Darkness._

"When your father gets home can you send him to me? I'm going to be reading these books and finding out everything I can,"

With my vampire brain it didn't take long to speed read through all the books. Everything this woman had written was true. Every single word of it. I paused after I started reading the last book. When it became clear to me that this book was Renesmee's story. It told her whole back story. How she was kidnapped, her memory wiped, and how she'd grown up with a human family.

Most of the pages in her book were blank though. Until the very end where it said those most chilling words I would ever read. "Renesmee is dead,"

I jumped when I felt Edwads grab my shoulder.

"Arabella already explained what happened but I didn't believe it,"

"Its true," I said as I pressed the books into his open arms. "Read every word of it. true,"

Edward read the books even faster than I had. The books were passed around from family member to family member until we all had gotten the chance to read them. We all reacted with the same disbelief. How could this Stephenie Meyer know so much about us?

At midnight Carlisle called a family meeting to discuss what we were going to do next about these books.

"We dont know who this woman is but we're going to find out. If the Volturi find out about this it's not going to end well," Carlisle stated.

"Why isn't the last book completely written?"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"How are we going to find this woman?"

Everyone was asking questions. Everyone still in the same disbelief we'd been in since reading the books.

"The first four books are Edward's ans Bella's story written from Bella's POV. The last book appears to be written from Renesmee's perspective. Maybe the book has so many blank pages is because her story isn't finished with,"

"But it says Renesmee is dead at the very end," Esme said sadly.

"Maybe the current path she's on is going to end in her death. We're dealing with something we've never experienced before. I think its imperative that we get to Chicago immediately and find out the truth. Given the nature of the first four books I believe it's true that Nessie is in Chicago,"

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Arabella sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Edward put a comforting hand around his daughter.

"So its settled. We will move you Chicago in a few days,"

I headed back upstairs to begin packing. I don't know why I did it but I opened Eternal Darkness again and immediately noticed a new chapter that hadn't been there before.

According to the chapter it was sunny on the day we were set ri start school so delayed it a day and sent Arabella by herself. It described her first day and how they became fast friends. The chapter ended with a line that caused me immense worry.

It said "Upon meeting both of my brothers it became immediately clear that they both wanted her and she was highly interested in both of them. Great, just what I needed. A love triangle that involved both of my brothers,"

I flipped through the rest of the pages and they were all still blank. It still had the same ending. I had no idea what to make of this book.

 **Please Review**


	3. School

**Chapter 3: School**

 **Nessie's POV**

The books scared the shit out of me. There was simply no other way of putting it. They struck a certain level of fear in me that no book ever should. "The books can't be real. None of this can be real," I kept telling myself over and over again. It had to be one huge coincidence that Eternal Dawn described my life and family perfectly. Never mind that the book that described my life at the beginning was filled with blank pages until the end. That was a whole other level of freakiness to me.

I shook my head and shoved the books underneath my bed. I didn't even want to look at them because they freaked me out that badly. I suddenly jumped more than I should have when I heard the sound of a basketball hitting the house. I was tempted to go out there and scream at scream at Matt to knock it off but I stopped myself. That was just my nerves talking. Normally the noise that resulted from my brother's practicing their respective sports didn't bother me at all.

I jumped again when I heard the sound of the door slamming shut in the living room. I ran down the stairs and saw that it was only my older brother Will.

"Will what the hell?! I thought someone was breaking in!"

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Really little sis?"

"Don't call me that. You know how much I hate that,"

He gave me a devilish kind of smile. "I know. That's why I said it," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm really tired from practice and just want to play some videogames in piece,"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. That's all my brothers ever did in their free time. Well besides playing sports and hanging out with their friends any way. Surprisingly neither one of my brothers had a girlfriend despite all the girls in school that made their interest in them known. Will has had girlfriends in the past though, however, he never really took any of them seriously. Or shown any real interest in them before.

I went back upstairs and got started on the homework. By that point I had managed to push the books and the mysteries they contained to the back of my mind. I concentrated on my work for the next several days at school.

On Wednesday in my first period chemistry class a girl that I'd never seen before arrived to class five minutes late. Even our teacher Mr. Johnson seemed surprised by her presence.

"My name is Arabella Cullen-"

"Oh that's right. You're one of the new students,"

"Yes but the rest of my family doesn't start until tomorrow,"

"Okay. In that case you can have the only empty seat right next to Renesmee over there,"

Arabella looked extremely nervous as the rest of the class watched her walk to her seat. I could tell that some of the guys were checking her out just by the way that they were looking at her. She glanced at me nervously a few times but we were not able to talk until we had to start working on the project we were assigned for the day.

"So you're name is Arabella? That's a really beautiful name,"

"Thanks, so is yours. It's unique,"

"Unique is one word for it," I said. "So where are you from?"

"My family and I just moved here from Rochester, New York. I lived there almost all of my life and all of my friends are over there so it's been really hard. Saying goodbye to all of my friends and moving somewhere where I don't know anyone,"

"I bet it is. I've been in Chicago all of my life so I haven't had to say goodbye to anyone but I imagine it's really hard,"

"You seem really nice though,"

"Thanks so do you. Don't worry you'll make plenty of new friends here soon enough. Most people are really nice. There are some girls that are total bitches and guys that are complete assholes but most people are nice,"

She laughed.

We had a few more classes together after that and when lunch came around we sat together.

"Wow you have a lot of siblings," I said in shock after she described her family to me. "I have two brothers and they're annoying enough,"

"I'm going to give you one piece of advice though. If my sister Alice asks you to go shopping with her. Do not, under any circumstances, say no. It will not end well for you I swear,"

I could not contain my laugher. "You laugh now but just wait and see,"

Once I was able to stop laughing I asked "Would you like to come over to my house after school? That way we can finish up our chemistry report on our findings from this morning's experiment? I'm sure my parents won't mind cooking dinner for one extra person,"

"Sure as long as it's okay with my parents I'll come,"

So after our last class we met up and I gave her the directions to my house. She arrived about five minutes after I did.

"Wow this is your house?" she remarked when she saw it. "It's big and beautiful,"

"and old," I added. "It's been around since the early 1900s at least. It's been renovated quite a few times that's why it's still standing,"

"Wow that old?"

"Yeah. All the owners past and present have been renting it out since like 1919 I believe. Weird though because no one has ever actually met any of the owners in the past one hundred years that they have been renting this house out. But hey even if we don't own it it's home. It's where my brothers and I grew up,"

"Wow it's beautiful," she said once again when we went inside.

"Thanks. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you want,"

"How many rooms do this house have?" she asked curiously.

"Five," I answered. "One for my parents, one for me, one for each for each of my brothers, and one spare bedroom. We also have a den and a pool in the backyard," I explained. "anyway I think we should get to work before my brothers get home and make all kinds of noise. They are very good at that," I said causing her to chuckle.

It was another hour before I heard Matt and Will come at the same time. I could tell because they were arguing about something stupid. Something they did frequently. I walked downstairs to say something to them but they stopped bickering when they saw me. Only I realized it wasn't me they were looking at.

Arabella had quietly followed me down the stairs.

"That's my younger brother Matt over there and over here is my older brother-"

"I'm Will," my brother introduced himself before I could finish my sentence. I had never seen my brother look so nervous before. "What's your name?"

"It's uh, well it's um," I hadn't seen Arabella this nervous since she started school this morning. "Arabella,"

"Arabella," Matt butted in much to the annoyance of Will. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,"

Will elbowed Matt out of the way. "Ignore him. He says stupid things sometimes,"

Only she couldn't ignore him. She couldn't ignore either one of them. In fact she couldn't seem take her eyes off of either one of my brothers. Nor could they her. In all my years I don't think I've ever seen my brothers look at a girl they way they were looking at my new friend.

"Well I'm sure your boyfriend is lucky to have you," Will said.

"Thanks but I actually don't have a boyfriend. But I'm sure your girlfriend is one lucky girl,"

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend either,"

"Neither do I," Matt intruded once again.

Upon meeting both of my brothers it suddenly became immediately clear that they both wanted her and she was highly interested in both of them. Great, just what I needed. A love triangle that involved both of my brothers.

"Well if you will excuse us guys Arabella and I have some work to finish so if you can both keep the noise to a minimum that would be great,"

For once in their lives my brothers did not have a smart ass reply. Which was shocking to me. Yup, they seemed to be falling for the new girl in town.

"Sorry about them," I said. "Now we should get back to work,"

When my parents came home a little while later I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw the looks on their faces.

"Mom, dad, are you guys okay?" I asked.

"It's nothing," mom said. "Who is your new friend?"

"Arabella. She's knew. Mom are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah you look very worried about something," Will added.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

Dad sighed. "We have to leave,"

"What do you mean leave?" I asked, confused.

Mom took a deep breath. "He means we have to pack up our things and leave by the end of the week,"

"Why?" Will, Matt, and I asked at the same time.

"It seems the owner wants the house back. He gave us until the end of the week to move out. He said he'll pay for us to stay in a hotel and for a place for us to store all of our things until we find a new house but we have to leave,"

"This doesn't make any sense. That family has been renting out our house for the past one hundred years. Why do they suddenly want it back all of a sudden? I mean we've never even met the owners. Why do we have to leave when we've grown up here?" I was fighting back tears.

"Yeah it's not fair," Will complained and Matt agreed.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not. The owner wants us to leave the house as soon as possible. It's his house whether we like it or not,"

"Same family?" Arabella questioned. I had completely forgotten she was there.

"This house has belonged to the Masen family since the early 1900s. I think the current owner is Edward Anthony Masen the V or VI. I'm not sure. It doesn't matter anyway,"

"I have to go," she said with sudden urgency in her voice. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

After she left I went upstairs to my room to cry.

 **Please Review**


End file.
